spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Pigment Boi
“������ �������� ������ ����������, ���������� ������������������!” - A Pigment Boi praising Queen Laetusine Pigment Boiz, also called Color Boiz, are a quite peculiar, uncommon species of Spinny Boi. They have been used for dyes and coloring for many years, and are known for having some unknown overlord known as “Queen Laetusine”. Appearance: Pigment Boiz are completely made of liquid pigment, often in colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, or violet. Their headflower and lei, which are also liquid and the same color as their body, aren’t actual items, but are a part of the Boi’s liquid body that it has morphed to mimic the attire of a Spinny Boi. Sometimes, a Pigment Boi will make other fake items for itself to “wear”, such as glasses or other items. Since Pigment Boiz are completely liquid, they also have the power to change their body, such as giving themselves wings or loooooooooong tongues. However, they usually like staying in the form of a normal Spinny Boi. Because they are quite drippy and can get very messy, they usually carry themselves in glass jars or other small containers. Behavior: Pigment Boiz, in terms of behavior, are what someone would call “strange”. While they are peaceful and like spinning and meditating, like normal Spinny Boiz, they are also different in many ways. They do not eat beans and do not refer to themselves as beans. They have no gender and do not mate. Instead, two Pigment Boiz each take a bit of their pigment and merge the two to make a new cub, similar to how Pixel Boiz mate. They don’t really mind other Boiz and non-Boiz, but they do prefer being with their own species. Perhaps the strangest thing about Pigment Boi behavior is that they have no idea who Julian2 is. They instead worship their Pigment Boi goddess, which they call Queen Laetusine. Habitat: Pigment Boiz have no habitat. None at all. History: While it is unknown how Pigment Boiz actually came to be, they have been used for a long time for dyes and coloring liquids. To make dye, Pigment Boi tears are collected and put into bottles to be used. This simple process has been used so often around the world that these Boiz have started to be used as pets. They are actually quite simple to care for, only requiring a container to live in and some colorful objects to snack on. Culture Regarding Queen Laetusine: Much like Iceberry Boiz with their “Juice” and Double Tailed Boiz with their various gods, Pigment Boiz believe that Queen Laetusine is their true ruler and savior. Queen Laetusine is described as being a large Pigment Boi made of black pigment (since the combining of all the colors results in black), as well as having a black crown on her head, which is part of her body, of course. She is said to be the only Pigment Boi with a real gender, and the only Pigment Boi that can give birth. It is also said that she can change her color to whatever she wants, since she is a mix of all of them. According to Pigment Boi myth, Queen Laetusine was the very first Pigment Boi, and gave birth to all of the Pigment Boiz in existence by herself. Because of this, she is also called “The Great Mother of Color”. She will often be referred to as “Her Color”, and will be meditated to by Pigment Boiz. It is unknown if Queen Laetusine was an actual Pigment Boi or not. Diet: Color. We’re serious. Pigment Boiz will absorb color out of objects, and that’s how they’ll gain nutrition. Trivia: * A group of Pigment Boiz is called a “Roygbiv” (pronounced roy-GEE-bivv). You can guess why. * Only two Pigment Boiz of the same color are allowed to have a cub. * Queen Laetusine’s name, “Laetusine”, comes from the Latin word for ”colorful”, which is “laetus”. * The concept for Pigment Boiz was very slightly based off of a character from AZS. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Uncommon species Category:Fan-made Category:Don't eat beans Category:Used as pets